fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jellal Fernandes
Jellal Fernandes is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet from their days of slavery. However during that time he got brainwashed by the dark mage "Zeref", turning evil and as a result, seeking to revive the dark wizard through the tower he was originally enslaved in was all he can think of in which became his life-long goal. This eventually progresses and put to thought in the Tower of Heaven arc, in which he is the main antagonist. It was revealed that Siegrain 'and him are originally one being. Later, it was also revealed that it was Ultear who disguised herself and "possesed" him, not Zeref. Personality Originally, he was a very kind boy, deeply caring for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic even in times of slavery. He most likely lost his parents just like other slaves. He was ready to be punished instead of Erza and never lost his faith in freedom. Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought was Zeref, he drastically changed. He became insane with the idea of building a new R-System. He treated the slaves much better - to an extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this way, they did more work. He sees his actions as a ''game even if this will cost lives, including his own. After being defeated, he returned to his own self for a short while and was arrested. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and he seemed to be somewhat scared of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered the names of Erza and Natsu Dragneel. As he learned of his sins, he wished to die as penance but, a scolding from Erza convinced him to live to atone for his actions. Appearance His most prominent features are his blue hair and strange marking/tattoo across his right eye since his childhood. As a member of the Magic Council he dresses himself in elegant robes. While Siegrain dresses in white, Jellal himself is seen in more darkish clothes, with a hood to hide his face. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, revealing his toned-up body. Later after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member (in the Anime, it is seen as Erigor). And now wears a black jacket with yellow stripes, and a purple shirt with white pant and boots. Relationships Erza Scarlet Jellal and Erza were friends in their days of slavery. Anytime Erza was afraid, he comforted her. Back in their days at the Tower of Heaven, Erza was about to mention that she planned for their escape who was suppose to be Shô. Though, Jellal insisted he formed the plan in order for his friends to be safe. Jellal was also the one who gave her her last name after the color of her hair. Jellal cared deeply for her, to the point of changing places with her in the dungeons. However, when Erza went to save him, he, having been brainwashed already, attacked her and exiled her from the Tower of Heaven, making everyone think she had betrayed them. Eight years later, Jellal tries to sacrifice her to "revive" Zeref and claimed that he loves her before he forcefully pushed her towards the Lacrima crystal. Fortunately, he was stopped by Natsu.After his defeat, Erza hears his voice saying she had become strong. After being revived by Wendy, the only thing Jellal can remember is Erza's name. When Jellal intends to commit suicide, Erza is the one who convinces him to continue living. After defeating Nirvana, Jellal and Erza talk in private and Jellal confesses his fears of the darkness inside him to resurface, but Erza says that even though that happens she will be there for him.At the moment of there conversation Erza said " I ..." . However, the Council Army arrives to take Jellal away. Jellal accepts his responsibility towards what he has done in the past and says farewell to Erza, mentioning her last name "Scarlet" before he left, which he remembered giving when they were young and said back then "It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it." Ultear Ultear was Seigran's (Jellal's thought projection) partner in infiltrating the Magic Council in order to commence their plan in "reviving" the dark mage, Zeref. She was the one who help manipulate the Council to use Etherion in order supply the Tower of Heaven with 2.7 Billion Edeas and create the R-System. While Seigrain reunited with Jellal to make his magical capacity return to normal, she was left behind to destroy the Council's Head Quarters and throw them into turmoil. Later on, it was seen that she was the "Spirit of Zeref" who deceived and brainwashed Jellal when he was still a child back in the Tower of Heaven and was only using him to get one of the keys to unseal the Dark Mage Zeref, knowing he wasn't dead in the first place. Natsu Dragneel When Jellal was with the council he got somewhat amused by Natsu's action during Erza's fake trial and he showed somewhat an interest in him. During Tower of Heaven arc, Natsu saw Jellal as an enemy and fought in order to protect Erza from him. Then when Natsu defeated him, it resulted to Jellal being released from "Zeref's" control". After losing his memory in Orasion Seis arc, Jellal starts to remember Natsu's name as a "light of hope". During Natsu's fight against Zero, Jellal interrupted the fight by blasting Natsu; telling Zero he only remembered Natsu all this time. Later, Jellal remembered himself as the villain who left a scar on both Natsu and Erza. So, he wants to change by helping save Wendy's guild and tried to convince Natsu to accept his flame but an enraged Natsu attacks him and tells him that he can't forgive for what he did to Erza, while Zero tried to attacks Natsu. Jellal shields him, much to Natsu's surprise, and told Natsu that he believes in him so he gave Natsu 'The Flame of Rebuke 'which helped Natsu in defeating Zero. At the end of the arc when the council arrive to arrest Jellal, Natsu who now starts to see him as an ally was the first one who tried to interfere in his arrest order by saying he is one of us now. But, Erza accepts and respected Jellal's decision and lets Jellal be taken away. History Though Jellal is revealed to have some history with Erza at the start of the series, the nature of their relationship is not made clear until much later. As a child Jellal was forced to help build the R-system tower. There he was possessed by what he believed was Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island, took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven, and worked his way into the Magic Council using a psychic projection of himself named "Siegrain". Apparently "Siegrain" ran into Erza, who thought it was Jellal, later on and could only stop her from attacking him by telling her he was Jellal's twin brother. Synopsis Macao arc Jellal is introduced under the alias of Siegrain, a young member of the Magic Council. With his "underling" Ultear he typically disagrees with the rest of the Council, by showing leniency to the Fairy Tail Guild much to the annoyance of those on the Council. In the anime, Siegrain's photo is seen in Lucy's bachelor book, the same page where she crosses Loke's photo. Lullaby arc At the end of the arc, Erza and Natsu's fight was interrupted due to Erza being arrested by the Magic Council for Team Natsu's battle against Eisenwald Guild. Before she is brought before the council, she meets Seigrain outside the court, who reminded her not to mention "that" (though what that is, is never addressed). He then joins the others in prosecuting her, although the arrest is just a formality to assure the world of the Council's power. When Natsu interrupts the proceedings by dressing up as Erza and impersonating her, all Siegrain can do was smile at his actions. He then shows interest at Natsu's capabilities and powers after this incident. Galuna Island arc He also shows up at the end of this arc, having been the one who set the whole events in motion by sending Ultear, under the disguise of Zalty, to use Lyon Bastia and revive the demon Deliora so he can control it. However Deliora was long since dead, causing the mission to be a failure. He talks to Ultear and compliments her on her mother's talent. Ultear doesn't seem to care. Jellal then looks at her and tells her how interesting Natsu's performance is. Tower of Heaven arc Siegrain, Jellal’s thought projection is seen at the Magic Council meeting discussing the R-System with the other Council members, or as Siegrain tells the council, The Tower of Heaven. The council knows that a mysterious man, Jellal , then known as Siegrain's twin, is the builder of the forbidden tower. Siegrain just stares at his partner, Ultear. Later, Siegrain tells the council the tower is too dangerous and proposes to use the Etherion to destroy Jellal's creation. At the Tower Of Heaven, the real Jellal is confronted by his other partner from Trinity Raven, Vidaldus Taka asking him why he just let the intruders - Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Juvia - get into the tower. Jellal simply replies everything is a game and that they all cleared a level. Vidaldus then reminds Jellal they have to hurry with the ceremony so the council won’t find out what they’re doing. Back at the council, Siegrain continues to persuade the council to use the Etherion. With the help of Ultear they manage to get most of the members on their side and need one more vote. At the tower again, after Natsu defeats Milliana, Jellal goes to his chess board made of pieces that represent all the people in his “game” and knocks Milliana’s and Wally’s pieces over symbolizing their defeat. He then tells Vidaldus that Simon and Shou have betrayed them but he’s okay with it since that’s how a game should be. Vidaldus just tells Jellal to hurry up with the ceremony. He gives Vidaldus the job of doing it instead, and Vidaldus awakens his true form, and his allies, Fukuro and Ikaruga appear alongside him. Jellal tells them it’s their turn to move. Jellal uses magic to send an audio to everyone in the tower. He tells everyone it’s time to begin the Paradise Game. He states the rules are to try to prevent him from using Erza to resurrect Zeref and that they must get past Trinity Raven to get to him. He then informs everyone that the Etherion will also hit them soon and destroy the tower so they have an unknown amount of time. He then states that either way nobody will win and everyone will die. When Vidaldus manages to turn Juvia onto his side, he knocks over her piece and thinks Lucy is next to go. When Lucy and Juvia use Unison Raid, it completely shocks Jellal and he knocks over Vidaldus’s piece. He talks to himself how he heard stories of people who tried to use that move their whole life and never achieved it. At the council meeting as a final push to get a vote, Siegrain tells the council that Jellal is trying to use the tower to bring back the dark mage, Zeref. The council is all stunned and asks Siegrain to tell them everything he knows. Siegrain gets the vote. Yajima is still against it and tells Siegrain if he’s ready to accept the consequences of firing it. Siegrain says he is, but Yajima then gets very angry and tells him if he’s ready to accept all the death he will be causing. Siegrain says to wait and see .When Fukuro defeats Natsu, Jellal knocks his piece over and wonders how they will win with one of their strongest pieces gone. At Era, Ultear walks up to Siegrain and asks Siegrain if he is happy that his plan is finally going to be achieved after eight years. He asks if Ultear is afraid but she isn’t and says she always trusted him. Siegrain realizes this is only because her life is not on the line. Siegrain then tells her that if the Etherion is to fail then he would die. Yajima, who is eavesdropping on their conversation, overhears this. After the rest of Trinity Raven is defeated, Jellal knocks over their pieces as well. Erza makes it to the part of the tower where he is while Jellal claims that the game is over, and Erza asks him if playing with people’s lives is fun. Erza claims she will free her friends. She thinks Jellal is bluffing about the Etherion falling but he claims he is not and that either way she will be a sacrifice for Zeref. Jellal announces there are 7 minutes until the Etherion strikes. He attacks Erza with shade magic. She dodges all them and cuts them up. Jellal then attacks her again making her fly out the side of the tower. She manages to get back up by jumping on the crumbling rocks. As she swings her sword she asks why Jellal is damaging his tower so carelessly. Jellal doesn't seem to care, but Erza does because Shou and her friends spent years making it. He uses his shade magic again hitting Erza. She manages to break out of it, slices Jellal and holds him down on the ground. She then tells Jellal he failed at completing the R-System because the tower has no magic to resurrect. There needs to be 2.7 Billion Edeas in order for the tower to activate. Trying to make her give up, he explains how his body was possessed by Zeref and how he is nothing more than a doll doing his biddings. He claims it was all over before it had even begun and that nobody could save him. Back at the Era the Etherion finishes charging and all the members pray. At the tower, Jellal says he knew he could not finish the R-System but Zeref would not stop him. He asks Erza to strike him down. She refuses, and hugs Jellal as the Etherion hits the tower, completely destroying the outer structure.Surprised she is alive after the blast; Erza looks around and notices there is lacrima everywhere and that the structure is an absorption lacrima. Tower of heaven becomes its real form; a tower made of lacrima. Jellal explains that the councils Etherion provided the tower with 2.7 Billion Edeas, enough to bring Zeref back to life. He mentioned that he was in love with Erza back when they were younger. Looking at Erza for the final time, everyone is stunned that the tower is still standing and everyone asks Siegrain in shock what happened. Yajima yells at Siegrain as he teleports to the Tower Of Heaven, where his real body, Jellal, is. They both say that Siegrain and Jellal are one person. Siegrain was just a psychic projection. Jellal made "Siegrain" join the magic council to cause them to fire Etherion. After the two merge back together, Jellal's full magical power returns to him. He pushes Erza to the ground. Just then a serpent binding spell stops Erza from moving. It was put on her when she hugged him. She is forced in the R-System crystal preparing to be sacrificed. Natsu then comes and pulls Erza out. Erza tells him to leave, but he instead punches Erza causing her to faint. Natsu then goes to fight Jellal. Natsu rushes towards Jellal. He dodges his first attack, but is impaled by his foot. Natsu continues punching him and uses Salamander's Wing and Salamander’s Claw, and ends the combo with Fire Dragon’s Roar. Jellal emerges from the attack with a new suit on for his Meteor magic and asks if that’s the extent of Natsu’s power. He then calls dragon slayers weak and Natsu rushes towards him. Jellal uses his meteor magic to fly behind Natsu and attack him several times. Natsu tries to use his nose to predict Jellal’s movements, but fails and Jellal attacks him several more times and uses Seven Star Sword on him causing a huge blast on Natsu and damaging the lacrima tower. Natsu slowly gets up and throws a piece of lacrima gently at Jellal. Natsu then starts destroying the tower so that it will be too damaged to resurrect Zeref. Natsu and Jellal continue their battle. After several more attacks Natsu asks if Jellal is holding back because he doesn’t want his tower destroyed. This angers him and he hits Natsu again. Natsu bounces back and uses Salamander’s Grand Flame. Jellal then charges up to hit Natsu. Just as he is, Erza gets in front of Natsu asking if he would hit the sacrifice. He still prepares to launch it calming it does not matter who the sacrifice is now that there is so much damage. He launches the attack. Opening her eyes, Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her. He falls to the ground and Erza runs towards him. He confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams and Natsu continues his battle with Jellal. Natsu punches Jellal and starts eating the lacrima tower itself. This makes Natsu gain massive amount of fire power, but he almost dies but manages to engulf it. Fully charged Natsu rushes towards Jellal and pounds him with powerful attacks and blames him for making Erza always cry. As this is happening, Jellal rants how he cannot be defeated and that he must bring freedom because Zeref chose him. Jellal begins to use Abyss Break which surprises Erza because it will destroy the tower. Before he can launch it he feels the aftershock of a slash Erza gave him during their fight and his magic fails. This gives Natsu and opening and he charges at Jellal’s chest. He then finishes him off with a huge smash to the ground which eventually leads up to tlache tower not being able to contain the magical power. After the tower explodes and Erza is saved by Natsu, Erza looks out at the sea and hears Jellal voice say she’s gotten strong. Erza forgets about it thinking it was impossible. It is revealed that Jellal, now free from the control of Zeref, saved Erza and Natsu by fusing with Etherion. In the aftermath Ultear reveals that she had been manipulating Jellal the entire time rather than the other way around and that his attempt to revive Zeref was futile because Zeref was never dead in the first place. Oración Seis arc Jellal is seen again in a coffin as Brain makes Racer bring him to Wendy Marvell. He is apparently in a death like state because of the Etherion. Wendy mistakes Jellal for his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, who once saved her life. Because of this, Wendy submits to Brain's plans for her to restore him as Brain believes Jellal can lead the Oración Seis to Nirvana. After given five minutes to think it over Wendy decides to do so, and Natsu arrives just in time to see him restored. No sooner than he sees him, Natsu goes on the attack but is instantly blown away by a magic spell from Jellal. When Brain tries to compliment him on his power, Jellal turns and knocks him down to a lower level of the base before leaving, taking a cloak from a Naked Mummy member (in the anime he took it from Erigor), and muttering Erza's name. He is next seen being stalked by Cobra, who was given orders by Brain to follow him because is heading for Nirvana. Cobra ends up at a large tree and when Jellal touches it, it causes a large pillar of black light to appear (which was Nirvana's magic). It is later revealed that Nirvana has powerful magic capable of changing the alignments of those caught between good and evil, and quickly begins to affect those who are on the borderline. When Erza confronts him it is revealed that he has become amnesiac due to the Etherion event. The only thing he can seem to remember is Erza's name, and he pleads with her to tell who that person is. As Erza explains who he is and what he did to his comrades, Jellal breaks down in tears, disgusted by what kind of person he was. Suddenly, Cobra appears and attempts to take Nirvana but Jellal reveals that he put a self-destruction magic around Nirvana to destroy it. However, he also put the spell on himself so he could end his miserable life, and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades. Just then, Brain arrives telling him it was he who invented the technique and taught it to Jellal, but he forget this when he lost his memory so he deactivates it. After Nirvana rises, Erza convinces Jellal to cancel the self-destruction magic on him as it's his duty to live and see the future for himself or as she says "LIVE AND STRUGGLE!!". He is seen with Erza hearing the explosion of Brain's trap, then Midnight appears. Jellal asks Erza to move out the way so he can confront Midnight but is taken out easily leaving Erza to deal with Midnight. As Erza deals with Midnight, he could only helplessly watch Erza be defeated by Midnight's reflective magic. He becomes disgusted when Midnight reveals the secret behind Cait Shelter and why the Oración Seis has to destroy them. But is only reminded by Midnight, that he himself has already ruined many lives and has killed and harmed his own friends. Guilty and ashamed as he is reminded of his evil actions in the past again, Erza cuts in by saying that she still believes in the light shining inside of him. With that thought in her mind begins to prepare to fight Midnight once more. When Midnight transforms into a giant monster, he creates a giant explosion and stabs Jellal and Erza, however Erza slashes him and reveals that the transformation and stabs were all just an illusion. Afterwards, Hibiki's telepathy discussed on how to destroy Nirvana. He said that Nirvana is running through 6 different Lacrima crystals, each of which operate the legs. Hibiki then implanted each and one of their minds a map to guide them towards where the six lacrima crystals controlling Nirvana are placed. Jellal, who supposedly volunteered himself to destroy lacrima number 6, was interrupted by Erza. She said that Natsu still doesn't know about Jellal's relation towards the mission and that Natsu might mistaken him for an enemy. While Erza said to the others after cutting off what Jellal said saying "You will handle lacrima number 6" without indicating anyone's name, Natsu then answers that he heard a familiar voice of which is actually Jellal but no one seemed to answer back. As a plan to destroy Nirvana is formed, he hears Natsu's name and seemingly regains his memories. Jellal goes to the same lacrima crystal as Natsu and interrupts the fight between Natsu and Zero by blasting Natsu. However, he is in truth trying to help Natsu by giving him the '''Flame of Rebuke. Though Natsu refuses to accept it at first, he eventually accepts Jellal's help. He then collapses after giving Natsu the flame. After Zero is defeated by Natsu, Jellal thought to himself that he far exceeded beyond his expectations. Everyone else is seen to have destroyed the Lacrima Crystals as well, and the Nirvana collapses. They are later all united and Jellal was able to hear Gray and Lucy asking who he is, in which Erza says that he is Jellal. Wendy tries to tell them that he lost his memories, but they still question his trust. He turns down a thanks from Erza and admits that he's afraid to regain his memories when asked what he plans to do. He's surprised to hear that Erza will support him, but before their conversation can continue they are interrupted by the new Magic Council, who have come for him and the Oración Seis. Jellal agrees to go without a fight. He is distressed, however, when Natsu and the others try to fight to keep him from being taken away. Erza stops them and lets him leave, he sighs in relief. As he leaves he remembers her last name, "Scarlet", which he picked when they were young with a flashback saying "It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it." and they say their final goodbyes. Magic and Abilities File:Jellel's_Magic_Seal.jpg|Jellal's Heavenly Body Magic Seal Jellal's dark magic seal.JPG|Jellal's Darkness Magic Seal Jellal's Eye.JPG|Jellal's Eye Jellal's dark aura.JPG|Jellal's dark aura Caster Magic User: Jellal uses Heavenly Body Magic that allows him to move and fly as quickly as a meteor and to create black holes. Additionally, it is presumed that he is highly proficient in water, fire, earth, and air magic, given his ability to cast Abyss Break. He also possesses Darkness Magic which gained from Ultear's possession over him. As a former member of the ''Ten Wizard Saints'', Jellal's combat capabilities are good enough to be recognized by the Magic Council, along with other powerful mages including Jose Porla, Jura Nekis and Makarov. His Thought Projection is high-classed that it was enough to fool the Magic Council in believing he and Seigrain were twin brothers but actually one same being. One of the unique spells that he had used was his Bind Snake spell, in which he had cast on Erza (which caught her off guard by casting it when they hugged) during their fight in order to supress her movements and to effectively serve her as a sacrifice for Zeref. Another testament to his power was how Brain noted that his magical power was "impressive as ever" when he shot a large blast of energy at Natsu who was charging at him when he was revived by Wendy. He also learned powerful spells from Brain like Self-Destruction Spell which needs high-levelled enchancement. His Flame of Rebuke, given when he has nearly used all of his magical power, was enough to active Natsu's Dragon Force mode (as powerful as Etherion). Basically, Jellal has used the biggest variety of spells seen in the series so far. Trivia *His design is the same as that of Rave Master's Seig Hart, Hiro Mashima's previous work, as a form of fan service. *The first name Jellal \j(el)-lal\ is a variant of Jalal or Galal (Arabic), and the meaning of it is "greatness, superiority, renown" and last name Fernandes is a Portuguese language surname which is patronymic from the Spanish and Italian personal name Fernando ''\fer-nahn-daw\ and its the name equivalent in English is Ferdinand''; in both languages meaning "to be courageous"; adventurer. *In the manga, he uses a special suit under his robes. In the anime, however, he wears a purple t-shirt and normal clothes. *Mystogan is his Edolas Counterpart. *During the Tower of Heaven arc, on his coat there is a design that looks similar to the Fairy Tail symbol backwards. *Both Jellal and Mystogan defected their organization. *In the anime version of the Oración Seis Arc, Jellal takes his cloak from Erigor, rather than a member of Naked Mummy. *The symbol in Jellal's eye when he was evil resembles another symbol featured in an episode of the TV series "Supernatural" (Season 1 episode 16). The symbol is called the Zoroastrian and for creatures called Daeva, "Demons of Darkness". *Jellal's Heavenly Body magic seal is the same as Lucy's Uranometria magic seal. *Jellal as Siegrain was in Lucy's "Perfect Boyfriend" list, right on top of Loke. Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "Erza... I can feel kindness from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth... I'm sure you'll continue to hate me, but I can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will steal the freedom from your heart. It will eat away at you from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!" *(To himself about Erza) "It's your words that gave me courage. It became my light that would guide me towards the right path again." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Magic Council